Clarity (song)
|Digital = }}"Clarity" is a song by Russian-German electronic dance music producer Zedd which serves as the third single from his debut studio album of the same name. It features vocals from English singer Foxes, was written by Zedd, Matthew Koma, Porter Robinson, and Skylar Grey (Holly Hafermann) and was released as the iTunes Single of the Week on October 2, 2012, as well as an EP on February 12, 2013, via Interscope Records. From December 2012 to February 4, 2013, Zedd hosted a remix contest for the track. There were 982 official entries, with the winning remix by Tom Budin. Background Prior to embarking on their back-to-back tour, Poseidon, Zedd and Porter Robinson began work on the song, which was at the time named after the tour. Robinson, during an interview with MTV, described it as "pretty" and as having "kind of like disco chords on trancier sounds, with a nice topline, and a really nice crowd vocal." When Zedd first listened to Foxes' song "Youth", he Skyped her and asked her to be "Clarity"'s vocalist. After Foxes did research on Wikipedia about him, she accepted the offer. After the song was completed, Porter decided he wanted none of the credit; "The final version of 'Clarity' was not the same song Zedd and I produced together. It's something most people aren’t aware of in the first place. Me and Zedd were writing 'Poseidon,' but the final vocal production was much different. I could tell it was going to be this top-40 hit...and I wasn’t interested in having any part of that." Lyrics Videos On December 11, 2012, a behind-the-scenes video for Clarity was released onto YouTube. In this video, Zedd says that the music video can be divided into three parts: the first part, which is optimistic; the second, which contains most of the drama and emotion; and the third, which is meant to have the same mood as the first. One week later, on December 18, an acoustic and piano version was released. The official music video for the song was released one month after the behind-the-scenes video, on January 11, 2013. It features Foxes and AJ English and was shot largely in Los Angeles, California. Zedd - Making Of "Clarity" Music Video Zedd - Clarity feat. Foxes (Acoustic Version) Zedd - Clarity (Official Video) ft. Foxes Charts "Clarity" debuted on the Billboard Hot 100 at 86, peaked at 8, and was Zedd's first entry on the Billboard Hot 100 and his most successful song in the US and worldwide. It has sold 2,238,000 copies in the United States as of March 2014. Weekly charts Year-end charts Awards The song won the 2014 Grammy Award for Best Dance Recording. Other Versions *The song was covered by Jessica Sanchez in her 2013 guest starring on Glee where she performed this song for Regionals competition in the episode "All or Nothing". Jessica also performed an acoustic version of this song with Zedd which was uploaded on YouTube. *DJ Earworm used the song in a mashup called "SummerMash '13" along with 10 other songs that he felt were the hottest tracks of summer 2013. *Michelle Chamuel also covered this song on the fourth season of the The Voice. *The song was covered on the third season of The X Factor USA during the four chair challenge by Ellona Santiago. *The song was covered on the fifth season of The X Factor Australia during the sixth live show by Dami Im. Extended play Gallery Foxes_and_her_platinum_Clarity_disk.jpg|Foxes tweeted this photograph of herself holding a platinum disk for the single on 10 October 2013. Clarity_Screenshot_(Sand_Dunes).png Clarity_Screenshot_(Sand_Dunes_2).png Clarity_Screenshot_(Foxes).png Clarity_Screenshot_(Car).png Clarity_Screenshot_(Car_2).png Clarity_Screenshot_(Special_Effect).png Clarity_Screenshot_(Car_3).png Clarity_Screenshot_(Guy).png Clarity_Screenshot_(Hug).png Clarity_Screenshot_(Car_4).png Clarity_Screenshot_(Car_5).png Clarity_Screenshot_(Foxes_2).png Clarity_Screenshot_(Tear).png Clarity_Screenshot_Zedd.jpg References }} es:Clarity (canción) Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Clarity songs